


Loki vs Hulk: A Rematch

by Latent_Thoughts



Series: Loki and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day [1]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: GM is an asshole, Gen, Gladiator Loki, Grandmaster throws Loki in the gladiatorial pits, Loki fighting the Hulk, Loki is having a very bad day, Loki vs Hulk, POV Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-11-02 09:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latent_Thoughts/pseuds/Latent_Thoughts
Summary: This series was started on Tumblr as a writing challenge (by @Emeralrosequartz), where different authors were handed the baton to carry forward the story. I'm honoured to be a part of it. <3Here's the continuation... let's see how Loki fares against the Hulk in the gladiatorial arena of the GM.





	Loki vs Hulk: A Rematch

_Bring it on._

As the burly monstrosity came charging at him with his ridiculous hammer and axe, Loki met him with his own charge. They met close to the centre of the arena, but instead of attacking him head-on, Loki slipped between his massive legs and slid across the ground to the other side.

Hulk’s axe slammed at the now empty place left by Loki, embedding itself into the ground. Meanwhile, Loki jumped up and clambered on to the beast’s back.

He used his seidr to pick at his armour, opening up the already fraying seams of it. The armour fell apart, much to Loki’s relief. Now, he just had to embed his sword into the creature.

However, before he could act with his sword, the Hulk swatted him away with one hand. Loki hadn’t expected him to be quite so agile. He landed on the ground on all fours but quickly corrected it to a crouch, staring at the Hulk warily.

The beast roared and raised his massive hammer in the air. Well, Loki was very familiar with _that _scenario.

Quickly, he hand-sprang sideways, avoiding the oncoming blow just in time. His helm fell away, but he didn’t care. He knew that it wouldn’t have done much to protect his skull anyway.

Rising to his feet, Loki backed away from the creature to create more space between them. The crowd jeered at him for it, wanting an active fight, it seemed. Too bad, he wasn’t there to please them.

He was there to save his own skin.

The Hulk saw him backing away and in an interesting response, started beating his chest. Loki realized, with much surprise, that he was reacting to the crowd, who were now chanting his name.

_Savages, the lot of them…_

Loki’s seidr fired up while the Hulk showed off to the gathered crowd. Within the next second, several of his incorporeal doubles appeared all over the fighting ring, prompting a gasp from the audience.

The Hulk watched in confusion as the doubles popped up everywhere. It appeared as though he couldn’t decide upon which one he wanted to smash first.

Loki tried to subtly move behind him once again, just as the doubles started moving as well, slicing their swords through the air in quick movements to exhibit their prowess.

_Not that the said prowess would do much against this green beast…_

Loki watched attentively as the Hulk began to engage with his doubles, roaring and smashing his hammer at them, only to watch them disintegrate into the ground in golden sparks. The whole act seemed to annoy him even more than usual, for all his actions were getting wasted on thin air.

He didn’t pay Loki any mind as he moved closer to him, once again poised to jump onto his back. He kept smashing the doubles as they moved in front of him, brandishing their swords at him. Loki then added the extra bit of annoyance facilitator to his doubles right there, prompting them to verbally taunt the green giant.

“You pathetic beast!” called one of them, thrusting his sword in the air. “You can’t even touch us with your stupid hammer!”

“You can’t smash _all _of us!” taunted another one, just as Loki prepared himself to spring forward.

The beast snarled and swept his hammer across the ground, catching some of the taunting doubles. But much to his mounting ire, they just vanished in a thin glow of magic.

Loki jumped onto his back once again, imbuing his sword with as much seidr as it could take. The Hulk grunted in displeasure and tried to swat him away again, but Loki grabbed his thick neck and flattened himself against his back to avoid the blow.

After a few more unsuccessful tries, the Hulk growled and charged after the remaining doubles. He was growing increasingly erratic in his blows now, and Loki assumed that he wasn’t the one for strategizing long drawn fights.

This was the moment… the perfect opportunity to strike. And strike he did.

Putting all his strength behind it, Loki pushed the sword into the beast’s neck.

A loud crack resounded through the arena. All went quiet.

Loki was hoping for a quick victory there, but as he looked down the Hulk’s neck, he quickly realized his folly.

The sword had cracked and fallen apart, with only the handle remaining intact. It wasn’t able to penetrate the beast’s thick skin beyond a scratch. Startled, he realized that none of his blades would do any damage to him beyond the one-off scratch.

But the scratch did affect the Hulk’s anger, and he roared louder than he had at any given moment during the fight.

_Fuck!_

Loki let go of the useless sword handle and instead, grabbed the beast’s neck more firmly, hanging onto him for dear life.

“Banner, I know you’re in there,” he muttered through gritted teeth as the Hulk hopped around and swiped at his back to catch hold of him. “Calm down, for the love of the nine! You’re going to get us both killed!”

“Hulk don’t die!” the beast bellowed, and the crowd began to cheer again. “Hulk kill!”

His hopping around was growing more and more insane now, and it was giving Loki a headache. If only he could take a potion for it right here.

Then a thought occurred to him…

_What if I cast a somnolence spell on him?_

Well, there wasn’t much time to think it over, he had to act fast, for the giant ogre was becoming increasingly violent… attacking the ground, the handful of the doubles that still remained, and sometimes the arena walls.

Loki gathered his seidr once again and began whispering in the Hulk’s ear as he went on with his rampage.

The spell was comparatively shorter than most of his usual incantations, but right now, it felt like he was reciting the longest Asgardian saga.

Just as he was done with the spell, the Hulk snarled and threw his hammer at his back. It connected with half of Loki’s back, but it was enough of a blow to knock the air out of his lungs.

He gasped in pain, but he didn’t loosen his hold on the beast’s neck. He had dealt with much more in the past. He wasn’t about to give up that easily.

“Ymir’s balls, go to sleep, you absolute wretch!” he grunted, suffering through more painful blows as the Hulk literally beat his own back with his hammer in order to hurt him.

When it didn’t work, the Hulk jumped up in the air, and–-much to Loki’s horror–-twisted around to land right on his back.

Loki let go of him immediately and crashed onto the ground. He skittered away just in time as the Hulk landed on his back. Surprisingly, it didn’t even look like it hurt him in the least.

“Fuck this realm,” Loki muttered to himself, wondering if the sleeping spell would have even a minimal effect on the damned ogre.

The Hulk kept lying on the floor for a wink longer than he had expected, and that was enough of an indication to him that the spell was at least _somewhat _working on him.

But then the beast’s eyes landed on Loki, full of uncontrolled anger.

“Hulk smash you!”

As the giant raged at him, Loki decided to use his seidr to fight back. It was akin to squandering it, but he had little choice here. Despite appearing to be slower now, presumably due to his spell, the damned thing was still coming at him, looking for blood.

Loki sent out a blast of his magical energy just as the Hulk jumped towards him. It shoved him backwards, enough to cause a ripple of surprise through the crowd.

The same act was repeated again and again, with Loki using more and more of his seidr to counter the beast’s attacks.

The Hulk’s attacks grew loose and unfocused, but he was still able to counter Loki’s seidr with remarkable resilience. The only good thing to come out of it was that his hammer was now a useless, mangled piece of scrap.

Soon, Loki felt his seidr reserves hitting the bottom. He had depleted it all, and the beast was still not down.

“Norns help me,” he whispered, trying to give one last blow to the Hulk as he lunged him again.

Alas, the seidr wasn’t enough, and the blow didn’t do much.

The Hulk punched at him both his fists, and Loki could only dodge one of them. The other one caught him on his right side, sending him flying into the arena walls.

He felt his body bruising upon impact as he took the wall down with him. Still, he stood up quickly to deal with the next blow. As the Hulk tried to punch him again, he rolled to the side and shoved at his ugly green foot.

The Hulk tripped, falling face-first into the debris of the fallen wall.

Loki backed off from him again, panting heavily. Still, he squared his shoulders and prepared for whatever the Hulk threw at him.

He dearly wished to teleport away from this trash-heaped incarnation of Helheim, but his movement through the interdimensional space was restricted by the damned_ obedience disc _attached to his neck.

He swore to himself, then, that he’d make the Grandmaster pay for it.

As the anger swirled inside him like a gathering storm, the Hulk bounded towards him again, raising his fists in the air.

Loki drew another blade from the back of his armour and made a feint at the Hulk’s shoulder. The Hulk tried to swat at his sword, and Loki let him. As the beast’s attention was drawn to the sword, Loki sprang up in the air and reached the axe that was embedded in the ground.

With his teeth bared, he snarled as he pulled it out of the ground and slammed it right into the Hulk’s face as he turned towards him.

The beast shook his head, as if disoriented, his feet becoming unsteady. Breathing heavily, Loki stood his ground as he watched him sharply, wondering how he’d deal with him now.

Thus far, all of his ploys to weaken him had fallen short of their target. And he wasn’t feeling any better for it himself. The battle was exhausting.

He looked over at the Grandmaster, who was sitting in his exclusive audience box and enjoying a drink. 

_Bastard…_

“Can I get more weapons?” he asked quickly, noting that the Hulk was regaining the control of his faculties.

“No, dear, this is it. Give it all you’ve got,” the Grandmaster replied with a sickly-sweet smile. “I’ll be sure to miss you, _feisty._”

His open mockery further churned the storm of fury that was already taking over Loki’s mind.

He may have spent a second too long wallowing in the said fury, because just as he turned his gaze back on the Hulk, he was hit square in the chest. It sent him hurtling into yet another wall.

When he opened his eyes, his vision wobbled for a bit. The Hulk was bounding towards him again, and for a moment, it felt like he was seeing it through another person’s perspective. He felt disassociated with his own body.

_Get yourself together!_

Groaning, he stood up at once, extremely unsteady but still willing to fight. He wanted his freedom… he didn’t want to be a slave. He had experienced that kind of helplessness once, very recently, and he didn’t care to taste it again.

Blinking rapidly to clear his vision, Loki tried, desperately, to invoke his seidr again.

_One last time…_

However, the power that roared to life in his limbs wasn’t his typical seidr. It was something _decidedly _different.

As the Hulk came charging at Loki, fists poised to squash him like a bug, a severe chill spread throughout the arena.

Loki watched in detached horror as massive surges of ice released from his _now blue_ hands, darting straight for the green monstrosity rushing towards him. It froze all of him in a second, turning him into a solid ice statue, and continued to spread all over the battle ring.

Loki heard the audience screaming. He watched them run helter-skelter, trying to evade the rapidly spreading ice, which was busy making icicles out of anything or anyone it touched.

Just as it reached the Grandmaster’s box, Loki felt the obedience disk on his neck come to life. It paralyzed him instantly.

He fell onto his back, writhing in pain. Still, he willed the ice to move forth, revelling in this newfound power despite the agony in his veins.

Only when he heard the frightened cry of the Grandmaster did he let go, giving in to the rapidly approaching oblivion.

* * *

As awareness slowly flowed through his mind, Loki stiffened and realized that he was lying flat on his back, with soft hands touching his bare skin.

He wasn’t bound, at least, and he took it as a positive, given his situation.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, this was surely a challenge to write, but I enjoyed it thoroughly. I hope you all enjoyed reading it too.
> 
> The baton now passes to @Caffiend, who will carry over the story from here on...


End file.
